


Something Fishy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Angels are Merpeople, Demons are Sirens, and Humans are Humans until they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    The first time Castiel sees him is when Gabriel drags him closer to the shore to watch humans. Humans are interesting creatures, most unwilling to get very deep in the ocean in fear of what they don't know of. Of course, the king knew and the ones he trust know about the merpeople, but the king died nearly a year ago. He left the authority to his son, John Winchester, but as far as Castiel is aware the princes don't know of his people's existence. He knows their mentor and their father knows of them, but he doesn’t think they’ve told them about the merpeople. The prince’s eyes are greener than the tropical fish that swim around the cities far out in the oceans. His body is well muscled, his tan skin shows he works in the sun, and it quickly becomes apparent that he has a problem with listening to others.

    “Dad said to stay out of the water, Dean.” The taller prince mumbles, glancing up from his leather bound book to raise a brow at his brother. The other man, Dean. shoved a hand through his blonde locks hurriedly, messing up his perfectly placed hair. He flashes a straight and white toothed smile at his brother before pulling off his overcoat.

    “What’s the risk?” Dean asks, unhooking his cape from his collared shirt and then just popping off the buttons as he rips open that shirt. He then drops the shirts on his cape, pulling off his sturdy boots and tossing his silver crown carelessly onto the clothes. He slips out of his dress pants to show jeans, and then he peels off the tank top that clings to his chest. The six pack that the tank top had been hiding is visible now, and his biceps are also well sculpted.

    “Since when do you not do what dad says?” The taller man asks, putting his book down at Dean’s angry glare. He puts his hands up in a surrendering position, and Dean rolls his very green eyes.

    “Join me, Sammy. I might not punch you.” Dean says, pulling off his pants so he’s only in his underwear. Sam scowls before doing the same as what Dean did, and Castiel can hear Gabriel audibly gasp. He turns to raise a brow at his brother and sees the blonde merman staring at Sam. His muscles are more defined, and Gabriel is staring at the Winchester with his mouth slightly agape. Castiel can’t exactly judge him, fully aware that was how he was looking at Dean. Humans truly are wonderful works of art.

    Dean wanders towards the ocean, freezing up as he hears a scream. Castiel turns a second before Gabriel, just in time to see a woman and her children pushed off a cliff into the dark waves. Dean sees the display too, and Castiel hears a splash as he dives into the water and swims towards the three humans at top speed. Prince Samuel is quickly after his brother. Castiel and Gabriel watch with wide eyes as the two humans disappear under the water after the mother and her two offspring. The mermen wait with baited breath for the two men to resurface, and Castiel starts approaching the diving site with strong movements of his navy tail. When he’s about to dive, he sees two large forms with added weight approaching the surface and he quickly climbs up the rocks to hide.

    “A bit cliche.” Gabriel says, getting up on the rock next to Castiel. When blue eyes glare into his gold pair, Gabriel just smirks cheekily. The prince adjusts his brother’s crown. It’s made of a less precious material, but it still shows his placement in the city's rankings. He’d been adopted into royalty, but that nothing to the other princes or the citizens of their kingdom. The human town’s king seemed surprised, with no small amount of disgust thrown in, at the news of an adopted prince.

    “Shut up.” Castiel mumbles back, glaring at his brother before turning back to Dean with worried blue eyes. Gabriel’s eyes snap back to the other prince, the same amount of a similar feeling in his golden orbs. Castiel sees the princes’ eyes snap up and focus on him and his brother and he recoils, diving back into the ocean behind him. Gabriel cusses before doing the same, winking at Sam before he does so. Darkness hits his senses before everything is illuminated like there’s a sun under the water. As his senses snap back to normal, he spots Castiel already swimming away at a breakneck pace. Gabriel sighs before following his little brother, catching up to the lesser merman quickly.

    Back on the beach, the two brothers are staring at each other with wide eyes. Dean motions to the water with wide eyes, and Sam nods. The princes make sure the civilians are okay before diving back into the water. Dean’s strokes are quicker, but Samm’s are more    powerful. The taller prince easily keeps up with his older brother. The two men resurface quite a few yards from the shore, and when Dean dives back under he’s faced with the same man with the navy tail resembling a huge betta fish’s.

    Bubbles escape Dean’s mouth as a surprised sound, that the mermen can hear clearly, escapes him. Castiel recoils, his electric eyes wide. Dean’s green eyes widen even more, the salt in the water burning his green orbs. Castiel hits the rocks behind him hard, and right away his pale eyes roll and he dark red starts to leak out from under his dark locks. Dean cusses, grabbing the merman and dragging him up to the shore. The entire way he’s practically praying that merpeople can breathe in air. Neither him or Sam see the golden eyed merman watching them with wide eyes that match his tail.

    Dean surfaces with a large gasp as Bobby shows up in his carriage. The older man cusses when he sees Dean and a man with a bleeding head, but he looks even more worried at Dean’s bewildered expression. The man then lets out a string of swears when he sees the man has a _tail_ instead of _legs_. Bobby grabs the boys clothes,, tossing both Sam and Dean their jeans to throw on quickly. Dean just holds the man protectively, and Bobby can see the merman had unconsciously turned into his godson’s chest. He immediately sees what going on, and he scowls before tossing Dean’s jeans into the carriage. He makes room for the princes,  and he crawls in after the men.

    “What happened?” Bobby asks as soon as the carriage is traveling to his house at top speeds. Dean turns to answer him, but Sam beats him to it.

    “We saw two of them, one of them had another one of these, but it looked like it was made of silver.” Sam holds up the crown before continuing. “Dean got curious after we saved some civilians, and of course I followed him. Then I guess this guy got surprised and hit his head on the rocks.” Sam says, handing Bobby the dark haired merman’s crown. Bobby stares at it a few seconds before speaking.

    “Balls.”

    “What?”

    “We need to fix this guy up and return him ASAP.”

    “Why?”

    “This is a fucking _prince_.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a week later when they get what the merpeople are demanding along with their prince. Bobby isn’t sure how the note appeared on his door, but he’s well aware of what will happen if they don’t return Castiel by tomorrow. He stares at the note in his shaky hand before looking up at his two godsons. Both of them are watching him with expectant eyes, not understanding the panic that just appeared on their godfather’s face. There’s a few tense moments of silence, but then Dean breaks it.

“What is it? What are they demanding?” The prince asks, green eyes weary as he stares at Bobby. The man swallows thickly before answering the man.

“You two.” Bobby says, causing Sam to choke on his water and Dean to swear quickly and violently.

“What happens if we don’t go?” Dean asks, not having been alive long enough to have been around the last time the merpeople didn’t get what they wanted.

“Nothing good. Something bad enough that even your father isn’t going to argue against this.” Bobby replies.

“How long do we have until?” Sam asks, looking like he’s about to be sick. Bobby scowls, crossing his arms a bit.

“Before midnight tonight. Is Prince Castiel healed enough to be moved?” Bobby asks, glancing at his bathroom where the merman is submerged in ocean that had been carried in by the bucketfuls by a worried Dean Winchester. Sam actually does run into the bathroom, and Bobby can hear him throwing up.

“When  _should_ we go?” Dean asks, knowing this answer will be much earlier than the time first given. Bobby glances outside, frowning.

“Judging by how late it already is, we should probably head out now. Grab the merman, we’re leaving.” Bobby says, and Dean winces before doing as he was told. “Don’t bother packing anything.” Bobby calls after his godson, his voice cracking a bit.

 

***

 

Gabriel is with the waiting party, his arms crossed and his tail swaying back and forth nervously as he stays hovering where only his top half is out of the dark water. “There.” He hears Castiel mutter somewhere, an odd lilt to his voice. Probably because he’s been out of water for two weeks. Prince Dean walks onto the beach first, stopping just in front of the water that drops two feet at the start. Prince Sam arrives afterwards, looking terrified like his brother and a small frown on his face. Gabriel frowns too, not liking how pale and slightly skinny the man is. As he looks at Dean he sees that he’s more skinny and a bit more pale than the last time he saw him, too.

Gabriel’s father appears next to him, his tail a kaleidoscope of colors. His dark eyes focus on the brothers and then on Bobby, who he’s seen before. He nods to the man solemnly, and Bobby lets out a somewhat choked noise quietly before nodding to his godsons. Dean clenches his jaw, shifting Castiel before stepping into the water. He takes the landing in stride, taking a few more steps before hesitating again, obvious fear flashing in his green orbs.

Sam is a few feet behind him, looking even less willing to move. Bobby sadly ducks down and murmurs something to Sam, and then the man continues moving forwards. He passes his older brother, getting deep enough where he’s unsure how deep the water he’s in is. He’s still a few yards away from the royal mermen. Dean watches with wide eyes when his brother suddenly screams as he gets pulled under the surface. Dark water bubbles as his brother continues screaming under the water, and he surges forwards when the bubbles stop. He shoves Castiel away, towards the mermen before he dives under the water. He doesn’t care about the salt that burns his eyes like fire.

Bobby watches the water with wide eyes, but the King motions for him to leave. It barely registers to him, and he watches as Dean briefly surfaces to gasp in large amounts of air. “Sammy!” Dean shouts, taking in another deep breath before diving again.

“I said you can leave, Robert Singer.” The King says, and Bobby’s eyes slowly slide up from the water to the King’s face. Guilt shoots through the King as he recognizes the expression. It’s a more agonized version of the expression he wore when he got the news that Castiel had been taken by some humans. It’s obvious that the man figures that they’re going to kill Sam and Dean. Bobby just stares at the King and at the water again. When a trident is lifted, the man’s self preservation instincts just barely kick on. Bobby winces, still staring at the water when Dean doesn’t resurface when the bubbles run out.

When the old man is backing up, Dean resurfaces, screaming and kicking at somebody that the older man can’t see. Bobby continues leaving in a daze, tears leaving wet streaks down his face. Small noises continuously escape Bobby until he disappears. Dean continues throwing slow punches at something beneath the surface, and Castiel slowly approaches the prince. When he lays a hand on his shoulder, the Prince falters for a second. That’s enough time for Michael to grab the green eyed man’s ankle and drag him underwater. The mermen disappear under the surface too, watching as Castiel grabs Dean and a pale blue light surround the pair.

Sam is already passed out, and the taller man is floating in Gabriel’s arm. His tail is a pale blue with tan flecks and black designs, and Gabriel refuses to take his eyes off of the taller Prince. Dean stares at Castiel with wide eyes, betrayal visible in the very green orbs. Castiel winces at the man’s scream, watching as his legs meld together. His feet shift and crack painfully, and the mermen watch as his legs start to get covered in gold scales.

Chocolate brown details run across his entire tail, black and white flecks coloring some areas. Dean stops breathing just long enough for him to be knocked unconscious, and then he starts floating down towards the ocean floor. Before he can hit the off-white sand, Castiel grabs the man’s arm and holds him close to his chest. All of the mermen can see the obvious hand imprint that had been burned into Dean’s shoulder. The burned flesh still sizzles a bit, raised and red. The mermen travel quickly to their kingdom, and the Winchesters are already slowly awakening as they arrive in their rooms.

“What the  _fuck_ ?!” Travels down the hallways just loud enough to wake Sam, and his response is close to his brothers as he wakes up. Both of the brother’s fear is audible in their words, but they quickly pass out again as designated mermaids make sure they sleep until they’re wanted awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean proves to be hard to keep sedated. The green eyed man continuously struggles to the surface of consciousness, and a few times he was able to rip some of the needles out of his arms. Once again, the man awakens three days before the wanted time. Castiel and Gabriel are nearby when they see mermaids and mermen with white wreath-like crowns rush past, looking annoyed or angered. Curious, the two mermen follow them, ending up in front of Dean’s room. They watch through glass as the prince’s fist soars towards one of the nurse’s faces.

A sickening crack resounds around the room, and the man’s muscles tense and shift as they work harder in water. It’s obvious his body hasn’t taken in all of the drugs that will allow him to move like he was a human on solid ground. The reason why is obvious when the two princes see the dark green drug floating in the water next to Dean’s bed. They then notice that he has two more IVs administering the same drug. As Dean reaches for another one of the needles in his arms, Cas rushes into the room.

The blue eyed prince grabs the man’s wrists and shoves them on the bed over his head, electric eyes avoiding a pair of terrified green orbs. The man bucks under Castiel, thrashing around as he tries to escape. Castiel pushes down on his wrists with just enough force to keep them pinned. He then presses his body against the taller man’s, keeping him still long enough for the nurses to administer a sedative. Dean’s eyes widen, and he twists and turns under Castiel, looking absolutely terrified. Castiel’s brows furrow as Dea doesn’t pass out. The man’s breathing just becomes more and more labored.

“What’s going on? Why isn’t he passing out?” Castiel asks, obviously worried. One nurse, a merman with a silver tail with purple and black details, answers his prince. It’s quite obvious that everybody else is clueless.

“He’s probably developed a tolerance to the drug, my lord. Any more and he may overdose. You seem to be the only one able to hold him down, do you mind staying with him? He wakes up a  _lot_ when he isn’t supposed to. He’s a fighter, alright. He’ll make a fine warrior.” The nurse says. Castiel stares at him for a few tense moments, barely paying attention to restraining Dean. He then nods, his pale crown glinting in the light as he does so. The nurse looks relieved at the answer, an audible sigh escaping him.

“Anything to help.” Castiel says after being thanked almost a hundred times. Dean still struggles beneath him, but it isn’t difficult for the prince to hold the man still. The nurse puts the IV back into him, and a small whine escapes the green eyed man. Castiel shushes him, sounding gentle as the nurses leave. Dean’s body rebels against him, and the man’s sudden fatigue is obvious. Castiel sighs, slowly letting go of Dean’s wrists. Both he and the man are well aware that Castiel is much faster and stronger.

“Why am I here?” Dean eventually croaks out, his deep voice roughened and raw from the salt water he’s breathing in. Dean enters a coughing fit soon after, but after a while he calms down enough to move a hand from his throat to rub at his watering eyes. The fresh water is denser than the salt water in the city, so small tears stream down the used-to-be-human’s face. Dean scrubs his face roughly, trying desperately to ignore the hiccups in his labored breathing. Castiel stares at the ex-prince with electric eyes, and Dean presses himself further into his bed almost without knowing what he’s doing.

“I don’t know.” Castiel replies automatically, sensing his brother outside of the room. Dean scowls, turning to face the mirror that’s very obviously just a mirror on his side. He flips off whoever is on the other side, resulting in whoever’s laughter, before turning back to Castiel. His very green eyes glare into the prince’s sky colored pair.

“I don’t believe you. I don’t believe that you were unaware that this would happen, and I don’t believe that something weird as  _fuck_ didn’t happen. Is this your fucking handprint on my shoulder? Because this means something important as hell, considering those bullshit nurses and doctors will grab my arm and near my shoulder blade but nowhere near the mark. Because they’re purposely avoiding the mark. What the hell did you do to me?” Dean’s voice becomes more and more panicked as he continues speaking, his heart rate picking up heavily with each sentence. Then the sedative hits him and forces him to calm down, causing him to nearly throw up. Castiel is watching him with weary eyes, and Dean doesn’t hear any laughter coming from whoever’s outside anymore. “Well?”

“I didn’t mean to mark you while changing you.” Castiel admits, talking slowly so Dean’s drug induced mind can comprehend everything he says. “That truly was an accident. Merpeople have something called a grace. It’s like another organ, but each grace is different. It’s more like a thumbprint. It also affects different mermaids and mermen differently. Mine happens to be more powerful because I’m a prince. But I’m adopted, so my grace isn’t as strong as Gabriel’s or Michael’s or Lucifer’s. Sometimes I forget exactly  _how_ powerful my grace  _is_ , so when I turned you my grace mingled with your soul. It created a bond between us that will be impossible to be broken, and I may occasionally slip and read your mind. My emotions may also be moved across the bond to you, and yours will be moved almost constantly to me.”

“Anything else?” Dean asks dryly, looking green as bile starts rising in his throat. Castiel feels his fear, and winces at how strong the emotion is. Electric eyes bore into a green pair again, and Castiel tilts his head slightly, not sensing the slight sarcasm that colors Dean’s words. He continues.

“We are technically mates, so you won’t be able to breed or feel true attraction to other mermen or mermaids. You also may start developing odd abilities, so don’t be too shocked and afraid when you wake up and can read small thoughts or move light objects off of solid surfaces.” Castiel continues, noticing how pale Dean is getting with worried blue eyes. “You will also eventually develop romantic and sexual feelings for me, and you’ll be unable to stop that from happening.”

“Anything else?” This time Dean’s voice is small, just a hoarse whisper. Castiel and the man outside the door are well aware that he isn’t sarcastic anymore. Castiel’s face softens a tad as he stares at the ex-prince, well aware that this news will be the worst that Dean is receiving, He takes a deep breath before telling the man about his brother. Dean seems to know what’s coming already, and his eyes are shut tightly. His head is also turned away from Castiel, and his jaw is clenched.

“Gabriel has accidently done the same thing to your brother as I have done to you. Samuel will also be developing the same symptoms as you, but most likely at a faster rate because your body, mind, and soul are doing their hardest to reject and and all changes being done to your body. The fact that the sedatives either barely work or don’t work at all is a good example of this. Your changes should be done in three days. I’m going to be here every day and then every day after that.” Castiel says, watching as Dean’s eyes roll into his head as the man passes out. He closes the man’s eyes, laying on the couch-like furniture piece in the room. Gabriel comes in and covers him with a blanket after the prince is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

    When Dean wakes up again, nobody rushes into his room to sedate him again. He sits up slowly, a horrible pounding hammering in his skull. The world is tinted with a pale, almost clear blue. Green eyes flicker around, and the ex-prince grabs the water next to his bed. He isn’t sure how there’s fresh water in the salt water but he isn’t about to question it as it soothes his wrecked throat. His eyes are still watery and stinging from the salt, but it’s getting to the point where he doesn’t care anymore. Dean chokes up a bit as he stares at where his legs used to be, and he can only remember to breath after a few minutes.

    Where his legs used to be is a large tail that looks like dirty gold with the earth colored flecks. He twitches it and the tail moves with it, causing Dean to wince. It takes the man only five minutes how to move at different speeds and how to turn sharply and slowly. Dean slowly heads out of his room, but then he hears a thud and then Sammy screaming for him. At that, Dean races down a hallway and hits a door so far it flies off of it’s hinges and into a nurse. He throws another into one of the mermen nearby, and his fist connects solidly with another’s face. Suddenly, a scent like how dark chocolate tastes assaults  him from almost all sides.

    He doesn’t move out of the way in time, and he doesn’t think he’d have been able to even if he’d sensed Castiel heading for him. He’s slammed against a wall, one forearm pushing on his chest dangerously close to his neck. The prince’s other hand has both of Dean’s wrist trapped in it, and he’s holding his hands above his head. “Sammy! Run!” Dean shouts, bucking against the prince actually struggling to keep him still. Sam sits up and nearly falls to the floor, but being in water slows him down enough to get his bearings and start swimming away. Sam’s yelp and another thud is enough to get Dean cussing up a storm as he struggles against Castiel.

    Sam scowls at the merman holding him against the wall easily, and the only way he’s touching him is by holding his shoulders. “Calm down, Dean.” Castiel orders, his voice carrying an intimidating amount of power and authority. Sam would fight against the merman holding him in place, but he barely knows how to move with his tail, let alone use it for leverage and kicking and shit.

    “Bite me!” Dean growls back, his voice deeper and sounding a bit wrecked from the salt water he breaths through. He’s already seen the gills on the sides of his neck that allow him to actually breathe, and he knows that when he’s on land the gills will close up so he gets that air. Castiel growls back, a deep rumbling that starts in his chest and sends shivers down Dean’s back.

    “Maybe I will. Calm  _down_ !” Cas orders this time, his voice a rumble that he knows is affecting Dean by the emotions shooting across the bond like lightning. When Sam lets out an angry sound, Gabriel also growls at his mate, watching him blush at the emotions Gabriel feels crossing their bond. Sam slowly relaxes. Not relaxes… More like realizes he isn’t going to escape. Dean ends up being put in handcuffs and carried by Castiel, much to his dismay. The adopted prince doesn’t give a shit about how his mate feels about it.  Sam winces away from Gabriel when he moves back, but the prince simply crosses his arms and nods towards Castiel and Dean, silently ordering the taller man to follow them.

    The four end up in a large room, many other merpeople nearly filling it. The only areas not filled is a small box like area, an area that holds six thrones, and a small place big enough for two merpeople to swim down side by side. Castiel put down Dean outside the room, but the ex-prince is still handcuffed. A gag is placed on both of the Winchesters, and Dean almost manages to bite the person gagging him. The mermaid’s fingers was able to escape at the last second.

    “Sam doesn’t need to be gagged.” Gabriel says casually, and the mermaid stops her approach on him. Sam sags a bit in relief, sitting down on the floor because he’s still unable to ‘stand’ on his own. He had to be dragged by Gabriel because he can’t move by himself either. Dean glares at Gabriel and then at Castiel, but both of them ignore the ex-human. The large doors open in front of them and Dean swims slowly next to Castiel, absolutely despising being unable to talk or use his hands. All eyes are on him and Sam, and the merpeople bow to Castiel and Gabriel. Nobody seems disgusted with the ex-humans. Most of them just seem to be curious about what the hell they’re doing there.

    “Father. Brothers.” Castiel greets, bowing and shoving Dean to do the same. Dean scowls at them before doing the same, trying to be as sarcastic with it as possible. He frowns a bit when he sees they’re unaffected. Dean sort of hovers next to Castiel, and most can see how the prince is hovering a bit in front of his mate. Everybody but Dean, apparently, as he still crosses his arms and stares at the floor. The designs on the flooring swirls intricately, and Dean feels the itching urge to touch the swirls. He feels eyes on him, and he clenches his jaw as the feeling grows. When he realizes something about that urge is off he cracks his knuckles before clenching his fists and looking away.

    Behind him, Gabriel is holding his mate up and secretly keeping him from touching the flooring by rubbing soothing circles on the inside of his wrist. Sam clenches his jaw too, and he looks up at the princes at the same time Dean does. There’s a heavy moment of tense silence between everybody, but then the King nods and the four are allowed to sit if they’d like. Castiel and Sam do, but Gabriel and Dean stand. Dean stands in a way that blocks most of Sam’s body and face from the King’s and Princes’ views.

    “Do you understand why you’re here today?” A deep voice eventually questions, cutting through the water and sounding like mountains colliding. Dean takes a few minutes to regain his composure before responding.

    “No.”

    “Sir.” Sam adds on with a small glare at the back of his brother’s head. Can’t the moron see that if he keeps it up they’re both going to be killed?!

    “No.” Dean repeats, letting the King and the princes know that he refuses to regret any rude or inappropriate actions or words. He then flicks his wrist with two fingers down and three up at Sam from behind his back. ‘ _Shut the hell up_ ’.

    “Were you under control of your body when you kidnapped my son?”

    “Yes, but-”

    “And you were conscious and under control of yourself when you kept him from us for more than a week?”

    “Yes but-”

    “Mermaids and mermen in the room, you’re hearing what Dean Winchester has said. He was in full control when he took my son, your  _prince_ , away from us and kept him with him for seven, almost eight, days. All the while my son was unconscious  _because of_ the man standing before you.”

    “I was  _saving_ him!” Dean snaps, cutting the King off before he started speaking again. It gets deadly silent in the room, and Dean continues glaring even when the temperature drops a few degrees.

    “What did you say? You dare speak out of turn?” The gag that had been placed on Dean had been forced out of his mouth by Dean biting so hard and pushing at it so hard it broke and he’d been able to spit it out.

    “Yes I ‘dare speak out of turn’ because you’re making it sound as if I didn’t save your son’s ass!” Dean shouts, so hopped up on rage and adrenaline he actually approaches the King and his sons with a swish of his large, golden tail. “He hit his head on the damned rocks when I accidentally got only a foot away from him.” Dean says, his deep voice sounding even deeper from the salt hurting his throat.

    “How do you accidentally get within a foot of a person?” A man with another deep voice and fair hair asks, actually sounding curious as he stares at Dean with pale eyes. Dean scowls a bit.

    “I’d just saved a woman from drowning when I saw him. I wanted to make sure he hadn’t been somebody pushed off before or being injured by a fucking shark or something. It was something I couldn’t comprehend and I wanted to understand it. So I dove back in to look for him. The water is so dark you can barely see in it for the first fifty feet off land. When I dived back down after a few times I ended up face to face with Castiel.” Dean says, hands still balled into fists. He hopes nobody can see them shaking from the fear that courses under the tremors of anger.

    “How was Castiel injured?” A black haired merman with a gold crown and blue eyes asks, staring down at Dean in interest.

    “I already told you that he hit his head on the rocks. It must’ve been a sharp edge or something because he started bleeding from a deep cut. So I dragged him out of the water and only then did I see the bigass tail attached to his bottom half. I took him to my godfather's house and put him in the tub to clean him off.”

    “We can’t survive in air or fresh water.” The merman with an obsidian colored crown say.

    “We learned that quickly. I ran between the sea and the house with buckets until the tub was filled. We’d only been keeping Castiel so long because he’d come down with an awful fever, and the wound had become infected. He’d been stitched up but we had to undo it, reclean the wound, and then use some of the medicine stored for Sam and I to heal it fully. We’d been planning on returning Castiel the day after you ordered him back, along with us and any chance of the Winchester/Campbell bloodline continuing.” Dean winces at the last bit, a scowl soon replacing it to make up for the weak action.

    “Your parents can make a new child.” The King states, completely disregarding everything else Dean had said. The Winchester clenches his fists and his jaws, not allowing the tears that well in his eyes to fall.

    “My mother was killed by that group of siren/merpeople, that _you_ command, two years ago.” Dean says, and this time everybody stops speaking to stare at the man as he glares at their King.


End file.
